


do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Art

by In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)



Category: Breakfast Pastry (anthropomorphic), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fisting, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Pizza, This is for the Bad Bang II, This time the turtles just eat pizza, View at your own risk., but seriously, cause they suck, jizz, semen so much semen, spurting cocks - Freeform, voyerusim, why shouldn't the pastry be on top?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first Bad Bang, we saw Thor fucking a Pop Tart, while getting reamed by  a Ninja Turtle. It was the most erotic thing I ever saw.</p><p>But I wanted to give it a sequel. So here is a Pop-Tart, fucking Thor to find out what is with in.</p><p>Contains boy kissing, pastires. Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the transplendence of youth donned proper - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244120) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay). 



[](http://imgur.com/p9wWIjv)

It turns out that the Pop Tart is mostly a top. It arranges to have a deep dicking fisting session with Thor. They invite the ninja turtles because you need at least three for a gang bang, but the Turtles totally ignore them and eat pizza. God jizz gets everywhere.

Everyone has a great time.

Except Loki.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337278) by [azurelunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic)
  * [Do They Have Within, The Sons of the Glorious Gods? - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338265) by Anonymous 
  * [do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338529) by Anonymous 




End file.
